Binoculars
The Binoculars are a piece of equipment that shows up in Call of Duty: United Offensive, ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, ''Call of Duty 3, and originally in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. They are used for observation and support purposes. ''Call of Duty: United Offensive'' Singleplayer The binoculars are only used in the Russian campaign during Kharkov 1, when the player (playing as Yuri Petrenko) uses the binoculars to spot and direct artillery strikes on Flak 88 guns. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the player obtains a pair of binoculars for scouting when the rank of Sergeant is reached. When the rank Platoon Sergeant is reached, the player can call in artillery strikes by using the binoculars and pressing the primary fire button. An artillery strike consists of 15 artillery shells that fall within a 850in radius every 2 seconds, making the whole artillery strike last for a duration of 30 seconds. Each artillery shell deals 2000 damage directly and causes explosive damage of 300-10 in a 500in radius, making it the largest explosion in the game. A single artillery strike will lay waste to bunkers, vehicles, and infantry alike, making it the single most devastating attack in the game. ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'', Call of Duty 2 and Call of Duty 2: Big Red One In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2 and Call of Duty 2: Big Red One', the binoculars are used mainly for observation purposes, occasionally for calling in artillery or air strikes. In some levels, the lenses can get foggy after extended use without leaving the view. ''Call of Duty 3'' In Call of Duty 3, binoculars are only used in certain missions to direct tank and artillery fire. If the player chooses to be the "Scout" class in multiplayer, they are given a pair of binoculars and a sniper rifle. Over time, the artillery indicator at the bottom right hand corner fills up with white. When it is full the it gets larger, an artillery strike can be called in. The artillery can also hurt teammates, but it is devastating on infantry. File:CoD3_Binoculars.jpg| Binoculars in Call of Duty 3 File:CoD3_Binoculars_ADS.jpg| ADS view in Call of Duty 3 ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' In Call of Duty 4 the binoculars are used by John Price and MacMillan in the One Shot, One Kill intro. The binoculars were usable by player on early stages, as there is string in cut Training mission, binoculars icon in Deep Impact teaser and fake Vladimir Putin review, "Expose Enemy" perk icon, and the string about binoculars in weapons localization strings. Kamorav Holds Binoculars in blackout when Price And Gaz are read File:OSOK Intro Binoculars.jpg|MacMillan and Price with binoculars. File:Binoculars icon.png|Cut binoculars icon. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Colonel Marshall is seen using the binoculars in the level "Whiskey Hotel". Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One